Haunting Love
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping; Yugi didn't even want to spend the night in a haunted mansion, espically when an unexpected twist keeps him and Kaiba togeather by force. To make matters worse, Joey disappears and he is the only one who can free them. Discontinued.
1. Handcuffed

**Pairing: Seto X Yugi**

**Disclaimer: This is yaoi, dont like it then go away. Rated M for blood, language, and sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, only this plot.**

**A/N: Yeah i know... "omg another story! What's wrong with you! Finish the other ones first!" I am working on all of my stories, and I almost didn't post this one but I wanted to see what you guys thought. **

**Enjoy and review so I know to update again or not.**

* * *

><p>"Come on! You guys totally suck at dares!" Joey growled.<p>

Yugi sighed. He couldn't ever think of a dare good enough for him. To say the least his friends were bored, most of the time truth or dare would result out of that. Tristan, Joey, and Mokuba may have been bored but Yugi was nowhere near it. He was far too busy being extremely nervous about being in Kaiba's mansion, he didn't even remember the last time he had been here and if they weren't friends with Mokuba he most likely never would. They had come over yesterday since Mokuba had invited them and ended up staying the night. All during that time Yugi barely caught glance of the extremely attractive CEO that he'd had a crush on for nearly four months.

He thought that his crush was pretty pathetic, especially to have it for as long as he has. He just couldn't help it, something about the chilly brunette drove Yugi crazy. Unfortunately his feelings would never be returned, they were rivals after all. Kaiba hated Yugi and Yugi was supposed to hate Kaiba but he never could. He couldn't ever hate anyone, and definitely not Kaiba. Even though the feeling was not mutual. Unfortunately he knew for a fact that Kaiba hated him, he treated him like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe about every time they encountered each other. Many times was Yugi discouraged by his acts of rudeness but still he strived for some kind of emotion other than hate from him.

Yugi knew he'd do anything just to get Kaiba to have a conversation with him, but because of how shy Yugi had become around him he couldn't even manage a hi. Though there was no doubt in his mind that even if he someday did he manage to say hi he'd get shot down and pushed aside. Yugi knew he should give up but he really liked Kaiba, he almost wanted to say he loved him, it wasn't like he was just meeting Kaiba either. He'd known him for possibly three years, they were never exactly friends though.

If only Yugi could be as fortunate as his counterpart Atem was with Seth. They had gotten married only a few weeks ago and were on their honeymoon in Egypt, he almost wanted to say he was jealous of him. If only he was that confident he might not have as much trouble as he was having now with Kaiba. Still, even if he was more confident it didn't mean that he would have that much more of a chance or would be acknowledged with the icy prince.

Yugi wasn't sure if any of his friends knew about his crush on Kaiba, but he didn't think they did. If so one of them surely would have acted on it by now, the only one that really did know was Atem and he had only encouraged Yugi to not give up. Many times Yugi had come close to, but because of Atem and the fact that he felt so strongly towards Kaiba kept him from doing so. Right now Yugi was just happy that his friends didn't know anything out his crush or love for Kaiba. If they did he knew he would have gotten a horrible dare like to kiss him or tell him that he had feelings for him, that would have amused Joey.

The time was about seven and they had just eaten before sitting down in the living room and playing the game. The sun was nearly setting in the sky and soon they most likely planned on going home, or at least Yugi did. As much as he loved actually being in Kaiba's house without breaking in, he was nearly about to explode due to his nerves that were bound tightly in his stomach.

"Sorry we aren't the truth or dare masters like you." Tristan mumbled over to Joey.

Joey glared. He stayed silent for a moment before a horrible expression crossed his face. One that said he had an idea, an idea that would most likely end up in someone getting hurt. "Oh! I got a dare for all three of you guys!" he stated. A grin showing up on his face.

"Please don't tell me it has anything to do with toilets…" Mokuba trailed weakly. A little earlier Joey had dared him to drink toilet water, it was not pretty.

"No! But have you guys heard of that mansion on the outskirts of town?" Joey questioned. Glancing between their faces.

"Oh yeah, the one they say is supposedly "haunted"?" Tristan asked.

Yugi already didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah! That one. I dare all three of you guys to spend the night in it!" Joey stated. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. The grin never leaving his face.

Yugi's eyes widened. "No way!" he cried. There was no way he was actually going to spend the night in a place that was supposedly haunted, it already sent shivers up his spine. He rather take his chances with a toilet any day.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm doing that." Tristan agreed. After a moment he then smirked. "Actually, I'll go if you do."

"Ha, I don't think so. I dared you guys." Joey said.

Mokuba laughed. "I think your just scared!"

Joey turned his glare towards the raven haired boy. "No! I ain't scared!"

"Then why won't you come too?" Tristan questioned. "I think you are."

"I'm not scared!" Joey yelled angrily.

"Then come with us!" Tristan yelled back.

"No! I just said that I dared you guys! I can't dare myself!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Then I dare you to come with us and spend a night in the mansion."

"You can't do that! You have to complete your dare before you can dare someone else something!" Joey stated. Seeming to think himself as victorious.

Tristan just smirked in reply. "Then after we spend the night I'll dare you to spend a night in there all alone!"

The dirty blonde glared. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Joey stared at him for a long moment before growling. "Fine! I'll go too but we're totally breaking the rules of the game!" Joey gazed to Yugi who was growing a fretful look. "That means no one can chicken out! Your coming too Yuge."

Yugi really, _really, _didn't want to do this. He hated the thought of it, there had to be a way he could talk Joey out of this. "But-"

When a tall CEO walked into the room Yugi stopped speaking. Kaiba glared at Joey, Tristan, and Yugi before looking at Mokuba. "What are these loser's still doing here?"

Joey snarled. He almost stood up but Mokuba spoke before he took any action.

"Seto, their my friends." Mokuba stated. Frowning at his older brother.

"Hmph. All I see are two losers and a stupid dog." he smirked at seeing how Joey reacted.

"Stupid dog! I'll show you the end of my fist!" he roared angrily while getting up and throwing a punch at Kaiba who just stepped away to miss it.

"Pathetic." he remarked harshly.

Joey fumed for a moment before calming to smirk. "If you're the big bad CEO you try to convince everyone you are, then coming with us to spend the night in a mansion wouldn't be very hard. How about it Kaiba?"

Kaiba snorted. "Me? Go somewhere with you? Your delusional, I have better things to do then waste my time with you morons."

Joey laughed at him. Something that made Kaiba glare. "Come on Kaiba, one night! I think you can handle that, right? Or are you afraid?"

Kaiba instantly turned away from him to leave. "I'm already wasting my time speaking to you."

Joey ran after Kaiba to stand in front of him with a big smirk plastered over his face. "Your scared aren't you? Wait until everyone finds out that Kaiba is afraid of spending the night In a deserted mansion!"

Kaiba merely pushed Joey away. "Shut up, Wheeler. I have a company to run."

Joey continued his mocking relentlessly. "Haha! Your totally chickening out!"

Yugi wondered why Joey was trying so hard to get Kaiba to come with them. Why would he want him to?

Eventually after more teasing and mocking Kaiba abruptly turned and pushed Joey back away from him angrily. "Fine! I'll go! But only because I don't trust any of you around Mokuba, I'm surprised he isn't already brainwashed by your stupidity."

Joey smirked at him. When Kaiba left he turned back to the others. "Let's get going!"

xXxXx

In the limo Yugi sat awkwardly next to Kaiba. His eyes staying glued to his lap as he tried to hide his feverish blush. In the back of the limo Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan sat conversing with each other quietly. Yugi had no idea what they could be talking about but he wished that this drive was faster. His whole body was heating up uncomfortably around the CEO, and even worse was he probably had noticed this and thought Yugi was even more of a loser then he already thought so.

He couldn't believe that Kaiba really thought he was a loser, that was very discouraging but he still couldn't help but blush around him and have the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He didn't even remember the last time he'd been this close to Kaiba, possibly years. He almost felt like his friends had purposely made him sit next to Kaiba, why else would they then move away to converse among themselves? Yugi would have moved but he was way too nervous, if he moved Kaiba would look at him and when Kaiba was looking at him he would blush and when he blushed he got really nervous. The cycle never ended.

Honestly if Kaiba didn't know that Yugi had a crush on him then he would be completely surprised. Yugi was making it so obvious, but Kaiba probably didn't notice since he barely paid any attention to him anyways. He may be sitting next to Yugi but he was looking away from him with his arms crossed and glaring out the window. Yugi really wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything, and even if he did think of something he probably wouldn't even be able to get it out of his mouth without it sounding completely stupid.

Once the limo finally stopped Joey and Mokuba were the first two out and already at the trunk getting the bare minimum of things they would need for one night. After they had the two bags and everyone was out of the limo it drove away leaving them in front of a large rustic mansion. Yugi gazed up at it and felt fear trickle up his spine, he couldn't even imagine this place at night. The lawn was a complete mess, grass and weeds grew matted together. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years.

When he saw an old shutter flap he jumped and ran over to Joey. He gripped his arm and almost began shaking. "I don't want to do this Joey!"

Joey chuckled and patted Yugi on the back. "It's alright bud. Nothin is gonna eat you."

Yugi looked to him and frowned. "When was it ever?"

Kaiba glared at Yugi before gazing to his brother. "Come on Mokuba, let's get this night over with already." he remarked as the two walked up the path towards the house.

Yugi looked after him and sighed. Now he probably thought he was completely pathetic for being frightened over a shutter. Yugi moved away from Joey and followed the two as they began walking towards the mansion.

Before even entering Joey almost fell through one of the boards on the porch it was so weak. Of course Kaiba had smirked and made a rude comment that almost started another fight. The foyer of the mansion looked just as old and worn as the outside had looked. There were missing floor boards, strange creaking sounds, cob webs on almost everything, and about every lamp was broken.

"Wow… this place is a total dump." Tristan remarked. Gazing around it.

"Yeah really, I wonder why they haven't torn it down yet." Joey stated.

"I bet they must be too afraid too!" Mokuba said in a try hard spooky voice.

"Please Mokuba." Kaiba stated. Glaring at the upper floor of the mansion. "Don't let these idiots convince you that this place is haunted. I've never heard such a ridiculous thing in all of my life."

Joey jumped forward to stand before everyone and point Kaiba out. "Non believer! They'll come for you first money bags! You better watch your back!" he said before going up the stairs first. Avoiding all of the gaps on the boards.

Kaiba glared at the back of him. "Stupid mutt." Kaiba remarked as he went after Joey up the stairs. Followed by Mokuba, Tristan, and Yugi.

Joey was the one to pick a random hallway to follow, and the first open room they walked into. There wasn't much inside except for three couches with sheets over them and a coffee table covered in dust.

"We'll stay in here." Joey dropped down the bags and began unpacking them. They'd brought three sleeping bags, three flashlights, some water, and food just in case. "Looks like we'll have to alternate sleeping, if we ever do…"

Yugi hated when Joey talked like that, it really freaked him out. He was already scared enough being here he didn't need Joey saying things to freak him out even more.

Joey picked up one of the flashlights and tossed it towards Yugi. "Catch!"

Yugi managed to catch it but stumbled backwards into Kaiba. He instantly turned and looked at him with red cheeks.

Kaiba only glared before pushing him away slightly. "Watch where you step!" he growled.

Yugi gazed instantly down to the floor in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…"

"You should be!" Kaiba snapped before looking away from Yugi annoyingly.

Yugi felt himself shrink. He hadn't meant too…

Joey glared at Kaiba before looking inside the bag. He pulled something out and glanced to Mokuba and Tristan to smirk slightly. Joey then approached Yugi and grabbed his wrist.

"Joey! What are you doing!" Yugi cried as Joey dragged his wrist closer to Kaiba's. When they were close enough he hastily snapped on the handcuffs and locked them in place. Yugi stayed disoriented for a moment before realizing what just happened. He really hated Joey right now. He didn't even have time to say anything before Kaiba's furious outburst.

"What! What the hell is the meaning of this Wheeler! Take these off right now or you'll really regret it!" He shouted furiously. A burning hatred growing for the dirty blonde.

Joey only smirked and shook his head. "When you guys aren't rivals anymore is when I'll take'em off."

"Damn it! I am not going to be handcuffed to Yugi!" he growled while lashing at Joey who ran to the other side of the room before Kaiba could touch him. Kaiba stomped after Joey, bringing Yugi along with him who was silent and completely red due to the fact he was actually handcuffed to Kaiba. When closer to Joey, Kaiba went to punch him but used the fist that had the handcuff on it. This caused Yugi's wrist to be harshly pulled forward and he whimpered loudly.

Joey frowned. "Careful Kaiba or you'll hurt Yugi."

"I don't give a shit if I hurt him or not! You damn well better get these handcuffs off, or I'll hit you so hard you won't wake up until next week!" he roared while trying again to punch him but only pulling on Yugi's wrist again to make him cry out in pain.

Joey laughed at him. "Fine! Hit me into next week! But can you even catch me?" Joey moved away from the CEO to stand in the doorframe.

Kaiba came after him, he would have moved faster if it weren't for Yugi who was slowing him down.

Joey only laughed again and moved out of the doorframe and into the hallway. When Kaiba and Yugi reached it Joey was nowhere in sight. Kaiba glanced both ways before growling and turning to glare at Yugi.

Kaiba then focused his attention back on Tristan and Mokuba. "Where is the extra key!"

"There isn't one. Joey is the only one who has it." Tristan replied.

That only made Kaiba even more enraged. He walked back into the room with Yugi and glared right at Tristan. "If he doesn't come back in five minutes I'm going to insure he never breathes again."

Yugi couldn't believe this had actually happened. How could Joey do this to him? Did he know about the crush he had on Kaiba? If so why didn't he say anything and how did he think this would help? If any it made things worse, now Kaiba was completely furious and probably resented him and Joey much more. You couldn't even hold a match to him without him exploding he was so angry, Yugi could actually feel the rage radiating off of the brunette.

Right now Yugi was more afraid of him then the mansion. What if he did something else to hurt him? Because when he had tried to punch Joey those two times it really hurt his wrist, he was surprised it hadn't been dislocated. Yugi really hoped that Joey showed up soon and took the handcuffs off of them.


	2. Locked In

_**Big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and likes the story so far! :)**_

_**Enjoy and review please!**_

* * *

><p>They stayed idly in the room for possibly ten minutes, Joey not returning and everyone except Kaiba was beginning to worry. Yugi was sitting down on one of the couches while Kaiba stood next to him. Glaring off at the wall. Yugi could tell he was still extremely angry, so he didn't dare say a word to him. He still couldn't believe Joey had actually handcuffed him to Kaiba. What could he have been thinking that made him do that? He knew that neither would be amused, especially not Kaiba. Yugi was honestly surprised he hasn't chopped his own hand off just to get away from him.<p>

"What should we do? What if something happened to Joey?" Tristan asked between Mokuba and Yugi.

"I think we should go look for him." Mokuba suggested. Even though he himself seemed unsure about it.

Tristan gained a slightly nervous look. "There's no way I'm gonna go trek around this place all by myself! It's almost dark!" he said after gesturing to the window. The sun nearly set over the orange sky.

"Then how about I go with you, then Yugi and Seto can go look for him too. So that way none of us are alone." Mokuba suggested.

"Alright… I like that idea." Tristan stated before glancing to Yugi and Kaiba to smirk. "Well, you guys won't have to worry about losing each other."

Kaiba instantly looked over to Tristan, glaring threateningly. "Watch it."

"I was just kidding." he replied before going to stand next to Mokuba. "We'll search downstairs while you guys search up here." Tristan told them.

Yugi nodded and Mokuba nodded.

"Be careful." Yugi called as they began exiting the room.

Tristan looked back before being out of sight. "Trust me, we will, and you guys better be too." he told them strictly then was gone.

Now alone with Kaiba, Yugi felt his nerves start to sink in. How was he going to find Joey with Kaiba? Kaiba probably didn't care what happened to Joey, he just wanted the key. Yugi slowly stood from the couch and looked at Kaiba who was glaring at the wall again.

"Um… we should start looking for Joey…" Yugi mumbled. He found it so hard to even get those words to leave his lips.

Yugi though that Kaiba was ignoring him since he didn't seem to acknowledge he spoke at all. Kaiba began walking towards the door with Yugi trailing quickly after him. When they were standing outside of the door, Kaiba harshly took the flashlight from Yugi's hands and started down the left hallway. Yugi quickly wanted to go back into the other room, the hallway was completely eerie, the rug underneath their feet was ripped up, the windows were boarded, barely letting light in. The paint on the walls was dull and chipped, webs hung from the ceiling, and with each step they took their was a frightening creak from the floorboards.

The younger stared up at Kaiba as he walked, how could he not be afraid? How was he able to just march down the hallway, did he not see what Yugi was seeing? Maybe it was just Yugi, or it was because Kaiba didn't fear anything. Yugi went with the second one, he knew that Kaiba was fearless, that was something Yugi admired about him. He was strong and confident, things Yugi wished he was.

The first door they reached Kaiba abruptly stopped, causing Yugi to crash into his back.

"Watch it!" Kaiba growled down at him.

Yugi looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

Kaiba grabbed the wobbly doorknob and opened the door, they walked inside and gazed around. This room was a bedroom, there was a large white bed in the middle of the room, a door to the bathroom, a shattered mirror and a cobwebbed wardrobe. Clearly Joey wasn't inside so they turned to leave when the door was slammed shut on them. Yugi jumped out of fright and stood away from the door in fear.

"It was only the wind Yugi, there has to be a draft." Kaiba told him. His voice clearly showed his annoyance for the smaller boy. When Kaiba reached out and tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. He growled. "This stupid house… why did I even agree to come here… that damn mutt…" he began ranting while trying to open the door.

The only thing Yugi could do was watch, he didn't dare try to get in the CEO's way in fear of being snapped at. Yugi didn't think it was a draft or the wind, how could it lock the door then? Maybe the lock was just sticky, and on the slam it locked. He rather believe that. Maybe Kaiba was right, because what else could have done it? They were the only ones in the house.

After five minutes of pointless trying Kaiba gave up and turned furiously away from the door. He then looked to Yugi with that same annoyed expression before going to the bed and sitting down, fuming.

Yugi having to follow him, stood near him for a moment before sitting down next to him. He stared at his feet for a long moment before sighing softly. "I'm… sorry this all happened…" he mumbled.

"Why? You didn't cause any of this." Kaiba replied.

Yugi hadn't actually been expecting him too. Yugi turned his head to look up at Kaiba who was glaring slightly at him, but he always looked at him like that. Yugi frowned slightly. "I don't know… I just… didn't know what else to say to help you feel better…" Yugi confessed shyly. Taking a great risk saying that, having no idea how Kaiba was going to react.

Kaiba stared at Yugi for a long moment before glaring a looking away.

Yugi continued to look at him, almost a hopeless expression over his face. He'd hoped that Kaiba would say something, anything. His eyes then returned to his feet as the air around them became silent and still. He'd only been trying to make Kaiba not as angry, but obviously it didn't do anything, if any it probably just made him even more angry. Yugi didn't know what to do to get Kaiba to talk to him, what were the words that would get Kaiba to open up? Words that were simple and sweet enough for Yugi to say without being too intimidated to say them.

Suddenly out of the corner of his sight he saw the door to the bathroom move slightly. Yugi looked up at it, the door moved slowly, opening itself. Trying not to let fear overtake him he thought of a rational explanation as to why the door was moving itself. He glanced to Kaiba for a moment and noticed that he didn't seem to see the door moving, he was too focused on the door that locked them in. When Yugi looked back to the bathroom he saw the door open, and he saw himself, through a mirror that was hanging above the sink.

Slowly his eyes watched as red letters were being written over the mirror.

_Y…o…u…r… n…e…x...t…_

Horror completely filled the small boy, reading the two words together. "K-Kaiba!" he cried.

Kaiba glanced to him. "What?"

Unable to speak he pointed towards the mirror in the bathroom. His whole body shaking terribly, that he had to close his eyes to try and calm himself.

"What is it?" Kaiba barked again.

"The words! Don't you see them!"

"No… I don't see anything." Kaiba replied.

Yugi instantly opened his eyes, seeing now the red letters were gone. How could it be? They had just been there. Had he just been hallucinating? Was staying here scaring him so much that he was now just scaring himself? Like a mind trick? He swore that the letters were really there, but how could it be? Yugi lowered his arm and glanced frightfully to Kaiba who just looked even more annoyed.

"You were just seeing things." Kaiba remarked then gazing away from him.

Yugi wasn't sure if he was or not. What he saw seemed real, like it was really there. Kaiba had to be right, he had to have just been seeing things. There was no way he could have seen that writing, if it really had happened then it would still be there. Yugi sighed, now Kaiba probably thought he was so scared that he was making things up. Things weren't really going his way.

Eventually just sitting drove Kaiba to the brink, he stood up, bringing Yugi with him and got before the door. Kaiba glanced over his shoulder back at him. "Stay as far away from the door as you can and cover your face." he instructed.

Yugi nodded. He walked as far away from Kaiba as he could, that the handcuffs would allow, having to stretch his arm out to go farther. He then looked away and covered his face, not quite sure what Kaiba was going to do.

After only a few seconds he heard a loud crash and felt a few pieces of something hit his arm. If he hadn't been shielding himself, it would have hit his face. Things then settled and Yugi looked forward to see that Kaiba had kicked down the door, which now lay in the hallway. Obviously what had hit him was wood from the door. Kaiba then proceeded into the hallway, Yugi following after him with a few tugs of his arm.

Outside of the room they continued to walk down the hallway but at a slower rate. Yugi managed to get a look at the side of Kaiba's face and saw he was bleeding.

"Kaiba, you have a cut on your cheek." Yugi stated. Frowning that he got hurt kicking down the door.

"I'll live." he muttered back.

Yugi continued to frown. Wishing that there was something he could do to make it better.


	3. Breaking Apart

**_I honestly thought I was going to discontinue this story, like after the second chapter I started to get kinda bored. Though thanks to the AWESOME reviewers, I will be continuing! =D Thank you all so, so much!_**

**_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! :D_**

* * *

><p>When Kaiba suddenly stopped, Yugi almost ran into him but made sure not to make that same mistake again. He moved next to him to see why he had stopped, seeing a large hole in the floor boards that was nearly impossible to get past.<p>

"W-What are we gonna do?" Yugi mumbled nervously.

"See if there's a way around it." Kaiba replied back. He turned and entered the room that was right before the gap in the floor.

When they entered the room, Yugi was surprised to see it so barren, there wasn't anything inside the large room except a door on the very right side of the room. On the wall in front of them were window's with the shutters open. Yugi was able to see the night sky and the moon that let a glowing light into the room. He'd never seen the moon so bright before. They wouldn't even need the flashlight they had.

"I'm positive that door will lead us around the gap." Kaiba stated as he began walking towards the door. Yugi being forced to follow. "But you need to watch where you step, these floorboards look incredibly weak."

Right as Kaiba finished his sentence the floorboards broke underneath Yugi, with a cry he fell through. If Kaiba hadn't quickly moved down on his knees before the hole, then they might have both gone down. Kaiba firmly grabbed onto Yugi's hand and began trying to pull him up. Yugi couldn't help but blush at the hand that had captured his, but there was more a feeling of fear tingling up him as he felt something grab his foot.

Yugi almost too afraid to look down, when he did he greatly regretted it. There was something with bright red eyes holding onto his leg in the darkness of the black hole. Yugi began kicking his leg to get it off but it stayed, slowly an eerie smile stretched across its face, showing it's sharp teeth to him. Not a moment later was Yugi pulled out of the hole and tumbled into Kaiba, finding himself laying on top of the CEO.

The smaller quickly got off of Kaiba and scooted away from him. His body beginning to shake from the fear of having his leg grabbed. He knew he hadn't been seeing things because he had felt it, there really was something after him. Yugi had a feeling that it was that thing, whatever it was, that wanted him, it had probably taken Joey too.

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked. Moving closer to him.

Yugi gazed to him. Wondering what he could want, but he had a feeling that he was just going to yell at him for landing on him. But, he didn't, he asked something Yugi never thought he would hear the brunette say to him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

Yugi tried to reassure a smile to him. "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine…"

Kaiba instantly glared. "Your shaking, I don't think your fine." Kaiba turned Yugi to face him. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not! I really am… I'm just… shaken up a little bit…" Yugi began mumbling. The image of that face still haunting him, he didn't dare look to see if it was still in the shadows of that hole. He didn't ever want to see it again. He didn't even understand why it was after him, what did it want from him? Sudden unstoppable tears began streaking down his face. "I'm fine…" he trailed again.

"Yugi, what is going on with you?" Kaiba asked. He seemed to think Yugi was completely losing it by the way he said it.

Yugi stayed quiet for a long moment. Why would Kaiba ask? He didn't care. He thought that he was a loser. "Why would I tell you?" he asked. Even though it made his heart sting a little bit. He had sounded so mean when he hadn't meant to.

"Fine. Then don't tell me, I wouldn't care anyways, I don't know why I asked." Kaiba replied. Standing to force Yugi up too. "Let's go, I don't want to sit here all day." he growled.

More tears fell at Kaiba's first statement. He really didn't care? Yugi knew it, but something deep down told him not to take it. To not let Kaiba say that to him. Yugi stopped walking before they reached the door, having Kaiba stop also and glare back at the boy. Yugi only looked to him with sorrow. "You really don't care? Is there anything you really care about besides working?"

"No I don't! I don't care at all! I just want to find your stupid friend so I can get away from you!" he snapped.

Yugi's heart was already on the verge of snapping. How could Kaiba be so cruel and cold to him. What had he really seen in him? "What have I done to make you hate me so much… I'm sorry…" he then lowered his head to stare at his feet. Watching as the tears rolled off his cheeks and hit the floor. He hated that he was handcuffed to Kaiba, he was forced to be around him when right now he didn't want to be.

They began walking again, going through the door and Kaiba had been right about it leading around the large gap. They then continued down the hallway before reaching another room and checking it. Both entering to see a large library. Kaiba led them farther inside, looking around at all of the dusty shelves filled with books. About every book ever made looked to be in here, it was almost unbelievable. Yugi didn't pay much attention to them though, he hadn't lifted his gaze from his feet for very long.

He hated how Kaiba really didn't care, he didn't care that he'd stomped all over his heart. Those words were like knifes, each individual one cutting a piece out of him. Why had he said he loved Kaiba? When all he did was hurt him, call him a loser, constantly put him down, and push him to the side like he was nothing. Why did Yugi do this to himself? He should have known that Kaiba was going to hurt him sooner or later, to the point where he no longer would love him.

Right now Yugi wasn't sure if he did, if Kaiba didn't care about him then what was the point? He had known deep down that Kaiba really didn't care, he just cared about his company. He had always been that way, but Yugi hoped that it was just an act. That he was just seeming to just care about that to hide his true feelings, but clearly he had been dead wrong. Kaiba was just a selfish, egotistical, jerk. He didn't care about anyone but himself, and he would never stop to care about Yugi.

Though, Yugi did wonder something. Why had Kaiba asked if he was alright if he really didn't care? Had what he said been a lie? Did he actually feel completely different but just keep it from Yugi?

That was doubtful, Kaiba had probably said that for a set up to the conversation that they had. So that he could end up hurting him, because that seemed like something he really liked to do. He seemed to really enjoy just hurting everyone around him. Not caring about how it affected anyone else, Yugi bet he did it to make himself feel better. For all of the years he had known him, Yugi couldn't think of one time he had actually been nice. He neither could think of one time Kaiba had actually helped anyone, that was something impossible for someone like him.

Somewhere deep down, Yugi had hoped that he could change Kaiba, but that wasn't going to happen. Kaiba was never going to change who he was, and it made Yugi sad, sad to know that he was forever going to treat others badly. In the end, he would be left with no one. Yugi hadn't wanted that, he had wanted to find a way into Kaiba's life and always be there for him. Like how his brother was always there for him despite his attitude.

All though, he didn't want Kaiba to treat him like his brother. He wanted to be able to comfort him when he had a hard day, or tell him that… he loved him.

More tears came and he had to keep back from letting a breath hitch in his throat. How could Kaiba not care that he was crying? And crying for him. Yugi didn't really know why he was, he shouldn't be. But he couldn't help it, his heart was hurting so badly and he didn't know what to do, there was no one he could talk to or seek comfort from. That was normally Atem who did that, but he was gone. Yugi was only left with someone who didn't care.

He glanced up, making sure to avoid looking at Kaiba to see that they were coming closer to another door. He hoped that they found Joey soon, he was really starting to worry about him. He also wanted him to take the handcuffs off so that Kaiba could have his wish, to be away from him. Yugi could barely stand to be around him any longer, he didn't want to get hurt anymore. After this night he didn't want to see Kaiba again.

Yugi was so sick of letting Kaiba hurt him and trying again just to get the same result. He wasn't ever going to get anywhere with him, Kaiba just didn't like anyone, even if it was someone who was trying their hardest to love him and accept him for who he was. Yugi couldn't handle the heartbroken feeling anymore, there had been many other times where he had felt this way also, but it hadn't been this bad. He couldn't believe he had actually endured it and kept trying. There was nothing he could do, Kaiba was just untouchable.

Yugi was just going to give up, he couldn't love someone who didn't care and hurt him so much. He wanted to be free of the handcuffs, free of Kaiba. If only the chain could break as easily as his heart.


	4. Color of Revenge

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews, they were nice to read. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review..._

* * *

><p>A stinging silence had overtaken the two as they walked through an armory. All different kinds of weapons hung on the walls and eerie suits of armor stood motionless underneath the moons rays that lit their path. Yugi could feel the streaks of his tears down his cheeks, his heart felt ten tons heavier after what had happened between him and Kaiba. The cold, cruel actions of the brunette were still fresh in his mind, making his chest tighten and a fogy, forlorn feeling sweep through his mind. He didn't think he'd ever forgive Kaiba for this. He had broken his heart, and not even cared.<p>

He just wanted to be out of these handcuffs already, so he wouldn't be forced to have their hands so close. Yugi didn't want to be near him at all.

Yugi glanced up from the floor to look at the side of the room, there were two large windows and suites of armor that was placed in front of them. They began scaring him, the way they stood so still. Yugi looked away and to the other side of the room, this side had more of the weapons, axe's, swords, and knifes. Right now Yugi couldn't imagine the kind of person that had lived here once, they seemed to be into very medieval things.

Using one of the weapons to free himself of the handcuffs would most likely work, but he didn't want to speak to Kaiba. Yugi neither wanted to take the chance of accidently cutting his hand off.

The boy then looked to the floor, seeing their shadows over the floor. Yugi shivered unconsciously, he never liked his shadow, how it always followed him around.

_"Yugi…"_

His eyes widened. Had his shadow just said his name or was he hearing things? Yugi glanced over to Kaiba and he didn't appear to have heard anything. When Yugi looked back he saw a shadow now floating next to him as he was forced to walk. The same red eyes and sharp teeth as the thing that had grabbed him.

_"I don't want to hurt you, I only want to help you." _the shadow spoke, it's voice very quiet, like a whisper. _"Don't you want revenge? Don't you want Kaiba to hurt for how he hurt you? He made you cry, Yugi. That can't go unpunished." _An untrustworthy smirk crossed it's face.

Yugi shook his head. "Revenge never solves your problems." he whispered back. Yugi wasn't sure if Kaiba could hear the strange shadow but just in case. Yugi neither was sure to be afraid of it or not, it had said it wanted to help him. Trusting a shadow may not be the best idea though, how would he know if it spoke the truth? Before it had grabbed his leg, and what if it was the thing that wrote the red letters? If so, it wouldn't want to help him.

_"But imagine how much better you will feel, seeing Kaiba hurt the way you are. He might understand your pain… I can even free you from what keeps you together, but if I do. You must work with me, you must take your revenge on Kaiba!" _the shadow stated.

Yugi did want to be free, but he knew taking revenge was wrong. Though, it might be the only way to be free, he also did want Kaiba to understand that he had feelings too, and that he had completely stomped all over him. Agreeing seemed to be the only way. "Alright… I will."

The shadow then broke the chain that kept the two together with its hand. Yugi was able to stop and bring his hand closer to him. Finally glad to be free. Kaiba also stopped and looked to his free hand, then back at Yugi. Neither still saying a word to each other.

_"Now, your revenge!" _the shadow suddenly came in front of Yugi and disappeared inside of him.

Yugi could feel something taking control of his thoughts, he tried to push it away but they were too strong. Yugi clutched his head, the shadow was possessing him, taking over his body and mind. His eyes changing from purple to red in a heartbeat. No longer in control of himself, Yugi approached the wall and grabbed a sword. He turned towards Kaiba and threw it at him, only missing because Kaiba moved out of the way.

"Yugi! What are you doing!" Kaiba yelled.

Yugi grabbed an axe from the wall. He smirked at Kaiba. _"What does it look like?" _he then threw the axe. Again barely missing him.

"What's wrong with you!" Kaiba went to the other side of the wall and pulled one of the shields from the suits of armor.

Yugi picked up a knife and approached Kaiba. _"I'm getting my revenge for the way you hurt me! Your selfish and only care about yourself! You don't care that I cried, and cried for you!" _he stabbed the knife at him but Kaiba blocked it with the shield.

"Yugi, I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to cut it out!" Kaiba yelled at him.

He stood idly for a moment. He then glared and snarled. _"See what I mean! You don't care about anything Kaiba! I hate you! Why won't you let me kill you already!" _Yugi yelled. Continually trying to stab him but the shield blocking it. When the shield suddenly hit him, Yugi fell back onto the floor with the knife still clutched in his hand. He gazed up at Kaiba and glared. _"The only thing you could never mess up is hurting me! That's all you've ever done! I want revenge! You disserve to hurt!" _he cried. Getting off of the ground swiftly, then managing to swipe the blade over Kaiba's shoulder before he could block it.

Yugi smirked at seeing the bloody cut he'd given Kaiba. _"Does it hurt? Now maybe you'll start to understand how I feel!"_

Kaiba glared back at Yugi. Knocking him down with the shield again. "I don't know what's got into you, but I'm not going to just stand here and let you do this." Kaiba dropped the shield to pin Yugi on the ground by holding his wrists. Yugi thrashing and growling. Kaiba looked him over once before noticing the change from his purple eyes. "Who are you! You aren't Yugi."

_"I am Yugi! How could you say I'm not him? Are you finally actually taking time to look at me?" _Yugi tried getting the hand free that held the knife, but Kaiba's grip over him was much stronger.

"Yugi would never try to kill someone." he replied. "Yugi would never say he hated me."

_"Stop acting like you know me! You don't know anything about me!" _Yugi replied rashly. _"I hate you!"_

Kaiba leaned closer to Yugi who momentarily stopped his thrashing most likely shocked at Kaiba's closeness. "I didn't mean to make you cry, you have no idea of all of the pain that I did feel doing that to you." Kaiba suddenly let go of Yugi and moved off of him. "If you believe killing me will solve this, then go ahead. Do it."

Yugi sat up slowly, his face breaking apart by horror as he felt his thoughts return to him by Kaiba's words. His eyes began flashing back and forth of red and purple before returning to the beautiful amethyst. Tears welled in his eyes as he dropped the knife and covered his face in shame. "W-What have I done! I-I'm so sorry!" he cried. His breath hitching in his throat. How could he have let that happen, how could he have let all of that anger and want of revenge almost kill Kaiba. "I'm sorry, Kaiba! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeated desperately over and over again. His whole body shaking.

Kaiba moved closer to Yugi and took him into his arms. Holding the constantly apologizing boy against him and comforting him as best he could.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please, I'm so sorry Kaiba! I'm sorry!" Yugi repeated those words in the same order for what could have been five minutes. The shame of wanting to kill him and the horror of it almost being a fact made him hate himself. Yugi wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt and sadness of killing someone he had loved.

"Yugi." Kaiba took the smaller ones chin to look up at him with his large purple eyes only filled with pain.

Yugi could barely look at him. "K-Kaiba… I'm sorry…" he cried. How could Kaiba not be angry with him? How could he act so calm? Yugi had wanted to kill him, he had said that he hated him, and yet Kaiba still held him.

"I know it wasn't really you, I don't know how… or what it was, but I know you would never do something like that." Kaiba said.

"How can you not hate me even more? I could have killed you! I already hurt you!" Yugi's eyes strayed to the cut on his shoulder. "I didn't mean too, I would understand if you never spoke to me again… but please forgive me for everything I said and did… I… I don't know what happened."

Kaiba glanced to the cut also. "It's nothing compared to what I have done to you."

Yugi looked back to him so that their eyes could connect once more. "K-Kaiba-"

"I told you I didn't care when it was a complete lie. I've always cared about you." Kaiba then frowned. "Stop saying I hate you, all though I understand if you hate me. After all, something you said was true, I am selfish."

Yugi shook his head. "I didn't mean to say that! " he then blushed behind his tears. "Your not always selfish…"

"Really? Name an instance."

"Now." Yugi gestured to their embrace. He then blushed embarrassingly. "I have never had the courage to say this but… I really… like you…"

Kaiba smirked lightly. "You do?"

Yugi nodded his head. He then broke the grip over his chin to look away. Completely embarrassed, Kaiba was probably going to make fun of him.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi still looked away but shrugged. "I thought it was a good time… and I felt more confident than I ever have before when around you."

"What if I told you, that I felt the same way except…" Kaiba turned Yugi's head towards him so they could look each other in the eyes. "I love you."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Y-You do?" was he being serious? Did he really love him?

"Yes, I do." Kaiba replied. "I have for awhile."

Yugi couldn't help but smile. "I… love you too, but I didn't want to say I loved you in case you didn't love me back."

"You don't have to worry about that, now do you?" he almost mocked while bringing their lips closer together, almost an inch apart.

Yugi's heart began beating faster, was he really going to kiss him? He's only dreamt about that a few hundred times. His palms already started to sweat nervously. Just before their lips connected, Kaiba pulled away, leaving Yugi completely dumbstruck. For a moment he sat unsettled before his senses came back to him, he gave Kaiba an unfair expression. How could he do that?

The icy eyed brunette smirked. "That's my revenge."


	5. Slipped Up Through The Stairs

**A/N: **_I almost forgot to update this... sorry! I got uh... uh... distracted! :S_

_Please enjoy this chapter! (even though I thought Kaiba was kinda a jerk! :P) and review pretty please! They make me happy! :D_

* * *

><p>Yugi still couldn't believe what Kaiba had done, that had been so mean. He'd wanted to kiss him so badly, then he just pulls away. Though, they had gone forward and out of the armory finally, Yugi was happy to be out of there. He never wanted to see another weapon again in his life. After almost killing Kaiba, he didn't want to think about that anymore, why had he trusted that shadow again? How could he have let it sway him into taking revenge like that?<p>

He knew that revenge was never the answer, yet he had attempted to take it on Kaiba anyways. Still, it wasn't actually him, that shadow had taken over his body and mind and forced him to do those things, it had forced him to say all of those things he never meant. He couldn't believe he'd said that he hated Kaiba, he really hoped that Kaiba didn't actually believe that. Yugi far from hated him, even though he had hurt him so badly, he hadn't hated him. No matter what Kaiba did, Yugi couldn't hate him for it. That just couldn't be helped.

"Kaiba?" Yugi called to him shakily. Kaiba was walking in front of him through an incredibly dark hallway that only the flashlight gave them light for.

The CEO stopped. Glancing back at Yugi. "What?"

Yugi blushed, gazing down at his feet nervously. "You know I was serious about what I said, right? That I really do love you…"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because… before… when I tried to hurt you…" Sudden tears welled in his eyes at thinking about it. Though he was surprised at his chin being tilted up and Kaiba now in front of him, looking into his eyes.

Kaiba's expression was harsh, but not one that said he was annoyed with the boy before him. "I know it wasn't you. So stop feeling bad about it."

"But I said that I hated you! Kaiba, I don't hate you… I never have hated you…" Yugi admitted. Gazing back into his chilly eyes was so hard, they were so intense that Yugi wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He loved Kaiba's eyes, that even though they overpowered him, he couldn't resist wanting to get lost in them for hours.

"Yugi, I understand. Now stop crying or we'll never find your stupid friend. I could go back, find Mokuba, and leave right now if I wanted too, but I'm doing this for you." Kaiba stated. Glaring at the mention of Joey. He probably really wanted to leave now that he was free of Yugi, and it was amazing that he was actually doing something for someone else for once.

The boy nodded once. His eyes straying away from the gaze in front of him. "Thank you, I really appreciate you helping me like this."

A faint smirk was traced over Kaiba as he backed away and turned forward to continue walking. Yugi trailing right after him, they stayed mostly to their thoughts during a fair five minutes. Yugi thinking about if this meant him and Kaiba were together now, they both loved each other, so that meant they were together, right? He hoped so, but it had never been officially established, honestly Yugi was just too shy to ask Kaiba if they were together now. The question was really biting at him, he wanted to ask so bad.

Yugi had actually came close to asking during their walk, he'd open his mouth, stare at the back of Kaiba, then close his mouth again. That was about as close as he got, he just couldn't do it, his shyness just wouldn't let him. So he had to begin hoping that Kaiba would talk about it, or maybe make some kind of sign that they were together by holding his hand, or actually kissing him. Maybe the real reason Kaiba hadn't kissed him, was because he was unsure himself. Maybe Kaiba was unsure if he really loved him, despite saying it.

He also was so thankful that Kaiba was still here with him, after the handcuffs being broken, he could have left. He could have went to find Mokuba and left Yugi all alone, but he didn't. Yugi knew he wasn't at all interested in finding Joey, in fact he probably couldn't care less if they ever found him, but he was staying for him. Yugi couldn't help but blush at that, so Kaiba really did care about him, and he'd thought before that he didn't. Somewhere deep down he knew he did.

Having Kaiba here with him, Yugi felt so much safer. If he wasn't, he'd probably be cowering in fear in the corner of a room, hoping that nothing would eat him. He really hoped that they found Joey soon, he was so worried about him. How could he have just disappeared like that? It was like, he vanished into thin air. Right after he left the room, Kaiba had gone out to get him, and he was just gone. Like something had taken him. Hopefully Joey was still ok, Yugi didn't know what he'd do if something happened to him.

At feeling a sudden tingle go up his spine and something touch his shoulder, Yugi shirked. He ran forward just as Kaiba turned around and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's stomach, Yugi moving with enough force and Kaiba being off balance, sending them down the stairs that they had approached. They tumbled down them until reaching a loose stair board and falling through the stairs, Yugi had closed his eyes to keep the dizziness from getting worse though his body had become so sore.

When they hit the ground, Yugi was the one laying on top of Kaiba, glad that if he hadn't he would have been squished. They both groaned painfully, Yugi feeling horrible he'd been the one to cause this. He hadn't meant to, he'd just been spooked. Hopefully Kaiba wasn't going to be too mad at him for this.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked down at Kaiba. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Even though he most likely wasn't.

Kaiba looked to Yugi, glaring. "We tumbled down the stairs and fell through them, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Yugi mumbled. He tried to get up, but his arms suddenly gave up on him, making him fall down back onto Kaiba. A widespread blush fell over his cheeks at being so close to him, and having his head be laying on his chest. He didn't realize how comfortable Kaiba was to lay on, he was so warm…

"Yugi, are you going to get up or lay on me all day?" Kaiba asked very carelessly.

He attempted to get up again, really resenting it, but knew Kaiba would get annoyed. When Yugi was standing, Kaiba rose up also. The smaller looked away embarrassingly. He'd never probably forget this night despite how badly he may want to.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi nodded. Though unaware Kaiba had come to kneel down in front of him.

Kaiba reached out and grabbed Yugi's shoulder's, forcing the other to look at him with reddened cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yugi replied. That smirk on Kaiba's face Yugi became wary of.

Kaiba moved one hand to place on Yugi's warm cheek. "You don't look alright."

If possible, Yugi got even more red. What was Kaiba trying to do? Melt him? Because he was heating up fast enough, it was possible. "I'm fine!" Yugi tried to reassure him with a smile, but it light.

Kaiba's smirk only seemed to widen. "Your cheeks are very red, do you have a fever?" he questioned. His tone was very teasing as he raised his hand to Yugi's forehead and placed it over it.

Yugi instantly backed away from Kaiba, unable to take the torture he was putting him through for another second. "I'm fine. I promise." he stated. Yugi had turned away from Kaiba, trying to calm himself after what had happened. He hated Kaiba's teasing. Why didn't he just kiss him already? What kind of game was he playing at? "We should… keep looking for Joey." Yugi admitted. Pushing past the events and gazing around the room they were now in since they could have dropped a floor or two.

The room was made of stone walls and floors, the light source was from two bright candles in front of a wooden door that had to be their exit. There was nothing else inside the room except for that door, the rest of the room was completely dark. Looking up, you could even see how they had entered the room. A large hole in the stairs above him where pieces of wood were torn apart, and underneath their feet were even chunks of wood from the weak stairs.

Yugi began approaching the door, not sure if Kaiba was following him or not, but he didn't get far when he saw two strange looking devices come out of the stone walls underneath the candles. He couldn't tell what they were because most of it was still hidden inside the wall, but it looked like two swords.

Kaiba stood next to Yugi, he placed a hand on his should and pushed he back slightly.

"What is it?" he asked. Wondering the reason Kaiba had done that.

Kaiba glanced back at him. "I have a bad feeling about those. I don't think it will be easy getting to that door." his expression then turned very serious as he kneeled down. "I want you to get onto my back."

"But Kaiba-"

"Just do it Yugi." he instructed. Patience seeming to grow thin with him.

Yugi was uncertain, but knew he couldn't argue with Kaiba. He just had a horrible feeling that Kaiba was going to put himself in danger. Yugi moved closer and crawled up onto his back with Kaiba's help. When arms and legs were wrapped around his neck and waist, Yugi held onto him as tightly as he could. "Why do I need to do this?"

"Because, I know what's going to happen as soon as one of us gets close, and I'm going to have to move fast. You'd never be able to keep up unless you were holding onto me." Kaiba then looked back forward. "No matter what, don't let go, alright? If your slipping, then tell me."

"Ok, but please be careful." Yugi said. He didn't want anything happening to Kaiba either. Yugi wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen yet, but as Kaiba began to slowly move forward, he noticed the devices also moving. Aiming at Kaiba.


	6. Garden of the Damned

**A/N: **_Long day! :P Moved out of my tiny, ugly little apartment for a nicer place! So I'm happy about that!_

_Thanks to everyone who has alerted, favorited, and reviewed! It means a lot! _

_Reivew please! =)_

* * *

><p>This was screaming bad idea, but Yugi couldn't stop him. This really was the only way they'd get to the door on the other side, Yugi knew he'd never be able to run as fast as Kaiba and dodge the swords that were sure to fly at him. Yugi hated that Kaiba was risking his life for him like this, but it was the only thing they could do. Yugi was so afraid that one of the swords might impale Kaiba, if it did he wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. He'd meet the same fate if he tried to cross by himself.<p>

Once Kaiba started moving, Yugi gripped onto him tighter. As soon as he took a step in the door's direction, the swords came flying one at a time. Kaiba moved much faster than the swords and was able to side step or doge them. Yugi was amazed that Kaiba was able to move so fast even with his weight on his back. Still the fear grew every time a sword came by or came too close, what kind of person would set up a trap like this? Was there something important on the other side of the door?

Still, even this was a little extreme.

When Kaiba's step suddenly faltered, the fear in his mind escaladed rapidly.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, his voice completely drenched in worry.

"Yeah." he replied. Though his voice was unconvincing.

Yugi looked over Kaiba's shoulder to see that one of the swords had swiped past his side and cut it open, his heart practically dropped in his stomach. He knew that if Kaiba let him go right now, he wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt again. Yugi was probably the one weighing him down.

"Just let me go-"

"No." was Kaiba's harsh response. "Don't even start that. I'm not letting you go."

Yugi stayed silent, surprised by Kaiba's quick reaction. He didn't realize he had felt so strongly about that, Yugi was sure that if he told Kaiba to drop him, he would have. He was touched to see that Kaiba really did appear to care for him. He was still terrified that Kaiba would be hit again, his movements seemed to slow with the wound and the swords were inching closer to him. Barely missing his sides.

When looking forward he saw that they were closer to the door, but he quickly had to duck down his head, a sword flying right over his head. Hearing the echoing it made as it broke through the stale air and imagining it almost spearing him through the forehead sent shivers of fear down his spine. He wondered how the devices were even able to detect them, maybe there were motion sensors around the room. If there were, they must be incredibly small because the room they were in was completely barren and dark besides the torches by the door.

Once they were at the door, he was quickly dropped off of Kaiba's back, landing on the cold, hard, stone floor. Yugi watched as Kaiba pulled out one of the swords from the device then stabbed it back it before it had time to reload, ultimately breaking it and doing the same for the other side.

Now that they were safe, Yugi let out a breath of relief. He was glad neither of them had died or gotten seriously hurt. Though, Yugi's eyes wandered to the cut on Kaiba's side, he frowned at it then gazed up at the blue eyed man who appeared to barely notice it.

"Are you positive your ok? That looks like it really hurts." Yugi questioned again.

"I'm fine." Kaiba replied.

Yugi still frowned at him, hoping that he wasn't just being modest about it. Kaiba did hide emotions, but if he was in pain, Yugi wanted to help. The smaller boy slowly stood, then turned towards the door. He glanced back at Kaiba who came to stand next to him.

"I wonder what's behind this…" Yugi mumbled mostly to himself. What could be so important that a trap like that would be set up in front of the door? The possibilities were endless.

"Only one way to find out." Kaiba said as he grabbed both door handles and pushed the door open.

Both boys were momentarily blinded by a white light, Yugi having to shield his eyes. That had been a little unexpected since the room before was so much darker. When bringing his hand down, he gazed around at what was now before them.

It was a sort of biome. The lights that shined white all around the circler top weren't real sunlight, for a moment Yugi had thought it was. Compared to everything he had seen in the mansion, he'd expected something completely different from what he saw. Before them was a rose garden, hundreds of red roses were planted all over the biome. There was a path that led around the flowers and Yugi could barely make out a door on the other side.

This was amazing, he couldn't believe these flowers were still alive and well despite the fact that this place had been abandoned for so many years. Yugi could smell the scent of the rose's drifting in the air, a nice change from being around broken windows and cobwebs. The temperature was much warmer in here then the room before and Yugi could faintly make out the sound of running water. All in all, this place was peaceful, it was a shock and a nice change from the fear that had been riding him while trying to find Joey. It was nice to see this place wasn't all bad.

Yugi still wondered how this place could be kept so well tended to, it was like someone came here every day to tend to the roses. But that wasn't possible, Yugi didn't even know how you got to this biome, or where it was inside the mansion. Clearly it was much bigger then it first appeared to be on the outside.

Before either one of them could take more than three steps, a black mist formed in front of them. Eventually taking the form of the shadow with red eyes and dangerous sharp teeth that had possessed Yugi.

_"I'm surprised you made it past that door."_ It remarked. Yugi couldn't even tell who it was looking at, it didn't even have any pupils, just two large red eyes.

Yugi had an urge to move closer to Kaiba out of fear, but he stood his ground. That spirit would never possess him again, he wouldn't let it.

A glare then came over its face._ "It's almost disgusting how you two can just forgive each other and still be obviously in love."_

Yugi couldn't help a blush but he took on a determined expression. "I could never stay mad at Kaiba…" Yugi then took a step closer to the spirit. "And what you did to me wasn't right! You can't just take advantage of people like that!" he called.

Surprisingly the spirit laughed at the little bravery Yugi was showing. _"I can't? My mistake."_ the spirit came before Yugi, it's glare turning into a large smirk. It grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him away, running from the door and Kaiba.

Yugi tried to stop but the spirit still brought him along. "Let me go!" Yugi cried. He fought trying to break his wrist from the grip but he couldn't do it, the hold on him was too strong. Yugi turned his head to see Kaiba chasing after them. Yugi tried to reach out for him, he was so close, but that was when he just about grabbed his hand, he was dragged through a rose bush. Forcing to close his eyes has the thorns cut open small cuts all over him, he felt them rip at his clothes, there were so many thorns it was almost unbearable.

"Kaiba!" Yugi cried, unsure if he was still even following him or not. He would open his eyes but he was afraid that if he did, then a thorn might scratch his eye. He could only hope that Kaiba was still following after him.

While being dragged he still attempted to be free, but the grip over his wrist was just too strong. He didn't understand what the spirit was doing, what it wanted out of him. Why was it dragging him away from Kaiba?

After a grueling three minutes that felt like hours, he felt the grip on his wrist disappear. Yugi didn't realize how weak he was because as soon as his wrist was let go of, he dropped to the ground and slowly opened his eyes. Looking around weakly he saw he was in a circle of roses, they may have looked beautiful but they were just waiting to rip more of his skin off. Yugi gazed down at his body, it was completely covered in small, red scratches. Each one burned with horrible pain, so horrible that Yugi couldn't even find the strength to stand. He could only cry as pathetic as that sounded.

Kaiba didn't appear to have been following them, so what if he didn't find him? Yugi suddenly felt a fear that Kaiba may never discover him, that he'd stay in this very spot until he died. He couldn't even find enough strength to use his voice. He just felt so weak, like he'd been punched around a few times and left to rot. He didn't understand at first why the spirit had taken him, but now he realized that it was probably to separate himself from Kaiba. That was the only thing he could think of anyways.

Yugi sat for minutes on end, just staring down at his bleeding cuts until he felt a presence near him. Yugi looked up to see Kaiba kneeling next to him, a knife in his hand and behind him many cut apart roses, the petals of the bright red flower lay on the thin grass, slowly dying. What he cared the most about was that Kaiba also had cuts from the thorns on his hands and face, Yugi reached up to touch his cheek but Kaiba snatched his hand.

"I'm fine." he said. Like knowing Yugi was wanting to ask if he was alright. Kaiba then picked up Yugi in his arms, knowing obviously they had to find the source of the running water to clean all of the wounds both of them had.

Unfortunately when Kaiba turned the spirit was behind him, it's arms crossed and a look of displeasure on its nightmarish face.

_"Pathetic. I'll make sure you both die in this house." _

Before anything could be said back, the spirit vanished.

Kaiba about moved before he realized that the roses around them were moving, vines growing rapidly, and the thorns sharpening and growing alongside the vines. When they began moving towards them, Yugi looked up at Kaiba and was surprised to only see pure determination on his face.


	7. Heart of the Rose

**A/N: **_Oh my gosh I wrote this in Kaiba's POV, I hope it doesn't suck! DX_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It always means a lot to me!_

_Please review! =)_

* * *

><p>The next thing Kaiba knew, he was hit was an incredibly strong force, Yugi was knocked from his arms and his own body tumbled onto the ground. He looked up to see what could have possibly hit him so hard to cause such an impact, living vines now surrounded them. Slowly closing in on both of them.<p>

He had no idea how this was possible, or if he was dreaming, but he knew that either way they had to move or the vines would beat them both to death. Kaiba hurriedly got off of the ground to get Yugi, he had to get the both of them safe. Yugi was in much worse of a condition then himself, he couldn't even stand up, or speak for that matter. He just looked up at him with a pathetic look that told Kaiba to just leave him and save himself.

Kaiba would have most likely done that if he didn't love the boy. In a split second he probably would have just left him here to save himself, but things had changed and he couldn't even think that as a possibility. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he ever did such a thing.

There was a part of him that did want to leave Yugi here, he felt like he just may get hurt more if he carried him. If one of the vines knocked them to the ground again, Yugi could be seriously injured. As much as he wanted to deny it, this obviously wasn't a dream, this was quite real judging by the blow he'd taken from one of the bizarrely enlarged vines. He didn't understand how any of this was possible, but right now wasn't really the time to think about it.

Kaiba managed to get Yugi onto his back, the smaller boy throwing his arms around his neck but not as tightly as before. He picked up the knife he'd placed down while getting Yugi onto his back just as the same vine as before came to take another swing at him. Before it touched him, he brought the knife up and cut it right in half, a disgusting black substance oozing and spraying out of the vine. He didn't want to question what it was, but made sure not to let any of it on himself or Yugi.

He started forward, cutting down all of the vines in his path, each one cut the strange black liquid escaping. The more he fought, his mind was thinking of a way to somehow destroy them all. They just seemed to keep coming back, after one was cut in half, it squirmed on the ground like a snake, then dissolved. Most likely growing again somewhere else from a different plant. Like a cycle, so it didn't matter how many he broke apart, they'd just keep coming back.

Eventually after swinging his arm so much it was beginning to wear, but that was when he realized something. All of these vines must be controlled somehow, what if there was some kind of heart to them? Finding and stabbing that was his only hope because he knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

When he felt Yugi's body weight becoming lighter on him, he turned back to see one of the vines had wrapped around Yugi's ankle and was trying to pull him away. He glared at it while cutting it apart. The vine that had been wrapped around Yugi's ankle fell, squirmed, then disappeared to make a new vine.

Kaiba looked around for some kind of source, but the only thing he could see were vines. They had circled them and were moving all around, making it hard to focus on one particular thing. He knew standing idly wouldn't do anything, so he picked a direction and began following it, chopping away any vines that got in his way or tried to wrap around him like they had done to Yugi. He constantly made sure that the boy on his back was still safe. Yugi had closed his eyes and seemed to be incredibly exhausted, which was no surprise. They had been on their feet since coming here with no breaks.

With how much that has happened, he was amazed that Yugi hadn't broken down earlier. Kaiba didn't know what the strange "spirit" wanted out of them, but this stupid game it was playing had gone on long enough. He felt like it was purposely toying with them, really trying to kill them for some reason. This was making Kaiba believe that the chances of Yugi's friend being alive were a little less. But he didn't know what the black form had in mind, so he wouldn't dare mention anything to Yugi. Not wanting to make him worry anymore.

Kaiba spotted an area further forward that was darker than the rest of the vines, he decided to investigate. He moved one hand to where Yugi's hands were around his neck, he gripped onto them tightly just in case a vine tried to pull him away again. Though he was a little late when a vine whipped him on the side of the face, he winced but quickly brought his hand up to hack it apart. He ignored the stinging pain and feel of blood running down his cheek while still moving forwards towards the dark area.

Once close enough, he saw what it was, and it was disgusting. It barely resembled a beating heart, it was completely black except at the core it was a bright tangerine. It's beat was slow and irregular, like it was being strangled. There was even the onyx colored slime dripping all over it. This was something that belonged in a horror movie or a nightmare, this was almost unbelievable it was really real. But that didn't distract Kaiba from what he needed to do.

With one swift strike, he plunged the knife through the heart and left it. He stepped away as it began spraying the offal black substance. And after it stopped beating, the vines stopped moving, growing smaller and smaller until everything returned to the way it had been before. Kaiba gazed around for a minute just to make sure all of the vines were gone before spotting a fountain a little farther ahead.

He ran past where the heart had once been, avoiding the roses that surrounded him. Once he reached the large, stone fountain, he removed Yugi from his back, letting him sit down on the edge but his eyes still remained closed. Like he'd fallen asleep, Kaiba was tempted to wake him up but decided it would be easier to take care of his cuts if he wasn't conscious.

xXxXx

After he'd taken care of Yugi, he was scrubbing the blood from his face when Yugi finally opened his eyes. Kaiba watched him look disoriented for a moment, looking around worriedly before he turned to gaze back at him. Kaiba didn't know what it was, but he could barely contain it when those large amethyst eyes were on him. They made him feel like his heart had stopped beating all together. Yugi truly was beautiful, but he'd never admit that out loud.

"What happened?" Yugi questioned. His eyes went from Kaiba to the water behind him, he appeared to look down at his refection to see all of the cuts on his face. "I remember being dragged then left… and vines… but I don't remember if it was a dream or not."

Kaiba was tempted to laugh at that, if only it had been a dream, things would have been much easier. "No, it wasn't a dream. I don't know how, but these roses grew vines and tried killing the both of us."

Yugi instantly snapped his head back at Kaiba, worry rushing over his soft features. "Are you ok?"

How could Yugi ask that? Did he ever once just stop to think about himself? He was always asking him if he was alright, he wondered if Yugi had a selfish bone in his body. Kaiba turned his attention back to the water next to him, he glared down at it. "You should be asking yourself that, you were in worse of a condition then I was."

There was silence between them for a few moments, then Yugi replied.

"I may have been, but I just wanted to make sure you were ok…" Yugi mumbled. His gazed dropped back down to the water.

Kaiba glanced at Yugi for a second before also staring back down into the water. "I'm fine." he grumbled back.

Another silence enveloped them, both staring idly into the water with their own thoughts. Kaiba just wanted to get this over with, they'd been in this house far too long and he was tired of the stupid games the spirit was playing with them, it was getting on his nerves. He knew he never should have came here with them, he still didn't understand why, or really remember agreeing. Then the next thing he knew is Yugi's idiotic friend disappearing and getting himself held captive like the moron he is.

That's what he gets for just running off like that, he should have left while he still had the chance. But then remembering that he'd been handcuffed to Yugi for who knows how long. He'd been relived when they'd all of a sudden just broken off, but the price for that wasn't worth it. He rather still be handcuffed to him then Yugi ever getting possessed.

His thoughts then wandered onto his younger brother, wondering where they were and if they had possibly found Joey. But Kaiba had a feeling that they were much closer to the annoying mutt then the other two were. That spirit better not have touched Mokuba, if it did, he knew he'd-

"Kaiba?"

He looked up at hearing his name called. Yugi was now gazing at him, his face a little flushed, again he'd never admit it but he always enjoyed it when Yugi blushed.

"I… I love you." he muttered shyly. His face growing a darker shade of red.

Kaiba was a little surprised. Saying that seemed to just come out of nowhere. "Why are you saying this now?

"Well…" Yugi reached over his chest to scratch his upper arm embarrassingly. "I just wanted to remind you that I really do…"

Kaiba observed Yugi for a few moments, he then leaned closer to him, taking his chin under the tips of his fingers. "I also love you."

Yugi seemed to melt under the touch, his eyes begging him for them to be even closer, Kaiba could see it. Though instead he stood, leaving Yugi to stare off for a second then look at Kaiba who turned to face him.

"We should keep looking for your stupid friend, I'm sure he's close." Kaiba stated. Offering a hand for Yugi to take.

Yugi kept a disappointed face until gazing to Kaiba's hand. He took it and stood up before him, as soon as he was on his feet, Kaiba let go. "Your right."

The two then headed towards the door that was luckily near them, Kaiba's running had somehow managed to get them in the right direction. When they were in front of it, Kaiba looked over the large white door then gazed down at Yugi who was staring strongly at it. For a moment he wondered what was going through the younger boy's head.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba found himself asking. Unable to stop it.

Yugi took a moment to look at him before smiling as his reply.

Kaiba nodded his head once then brought his attention back to the door. Grabbing the handles and opening it.


	8. Prisoner

**A/N: **_Two more chapters until the end. Just thought I'd let you all know._

_Review please._

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Yugi could believe it. Compared to just being in a garden to now a hallway of cells was shocking. How could someone have once had these in their home? What was the purpose? Though he got a strong feeling that Joey had to be in here, it would probably be the best option.<p>

"Joey?" Yugi yelled out through the hallway, his voice bouncing from wall to wall with no reply. He ran forward and began searching each cell desperately for his friend. The hallway didn't lead anywhere else, so if he wasn't here it would just be a dead end. All of the cells were made of black metal and rusted, but they could still keep things in and others out. Between a few of the cells were chains with handcuffs attached, but he tried to ignore them. Not wanting to know what they did with them.

"Yugi, be careful. We don't know what kind of trap that thing might have for us." Said Kaiba cautiously, following closely after the smaller boy.

Yugi was so preoccupied with trying to find Joey, he barely heard what Kaiba said. He went from cell to cell, looking inside each one, and when it turned up empty, he went to the next one. Each one that he passed was empty, a slight fear grew in him, that Joey wasn't here. If he wasn't, where else could he be? Was there another one of these rooms somewhere else in the mansion? This place seemed pretty vast then Yugi first thought. If he didn't find Joey, then ultimately that was what he would think. He refused to think negative, or was trying extremely hard not to.

Thinking that his best friend could be _dead _wasn't something he was going to do. He wasn't. Yugi knew he wasn't. There was just no way he could be. He had to be here, and Yugi wasn't going to give up until he found him.

At the second to last cell, Joey had been in none of them. He was scared to see the last one, with the possibility of it being empty, of Joey not being here.

Yugi glanced over to the last cell that was next to him, he took a shallow breath and stepped hesitantly towards it. Joey had to be in this last one, he just had to be. After everything him and Kaiba had gone through to get to this room, he had to be here. If he wasn't, it just wouldn't be fair.

In front of the cell, Yugi's face lit up and his whole body was washed over with relief. Sitting there was Joey, Yugi looked over him, he didn't look injured which gave him even more relief. Finally, they had found Joey.

"Joey!" Yugi cried at his best friend. Placing his small hands around the cold, black, metal bars of the cell.

Strange, Joey didn't move.

"Joey?" was he asleep? "Hey, Joey?" Yugi shook the bars slightly. Why wasn't he looking up at him? If only he could see his eyes beneath his bangs. What was going on? Joey wasn't that heavy of a sleeper, he would have heard him.

"Joey!" he yelled again. Worry filling him up and pushing away the relief, this wasn't a good sign. He wasn't… dead was he? Yugi tried to look at him closely, but it was too hard to tell if he was breathing or not due to the fact that he was slumped against the wall.

A sudden hand falling down on his shoulder made him flinch, but looking up and seeing that it was just Kaiba made him relax a little. Yugi gave him a very worried look.

"He's not listening to me…" Yugi mumbled. Gazing back to his friend.

"We should find the key so that we can get him out." Kaiba stated. Not really seeming to get the fact that Joey could be dead, but then again, he probably didn't care that much.

_"Haha, you mean this key?"_

Both Yugi and Kaiba stiffened and turned to gaze at the spirit that was down the hallway. In its shadowy grasp, it held an old silver key, it dangled the key just to taunt them that they probably would not get it very easily.

Yugi frowned at it. "Let Joey out!" he demanded.

_"And why should I?" _The spirit lowered the key slightly.

Yugi stared into its red eyes, something then came to his mind. Something he'd been wondering for awhile but not really thought about it. "Why are you doing this to us?"

The spirit instantly glared, then moved over to the cell crosswise of the one Joey was in and gestured them over with a thin, wispy, finger.

They were hesitant, but moved over to the cell to gaze into it, not noticing anything different then the other ones that were empty.

_"I died here, in this cell twenty years ago. You see, when I was alive I lived here with my family. I was an only child, my mother was kind but my father resented me, barely even looked at me." _The cell door slowly opened without any of them touching it. _"My family was wealthy, but not everyone liked us." _The spirit stared strongly inside the cell. _"My parents were poisoned after a party they threw… the only time my father ever really spoke to me, was with his last breath. He told me to protect this house. Why? Because this house has been in my families generations for years, and he cared for it more then he cared for me. He didn't want anyone taking it."_

_"I obeyed my father's last wish, never leaving this house even after my death. I never let anyone in, I swore to protect what my family loved so much. This house and my mother's rose garden… but eventually… I got so lonely… that I locked myself in this cell and killed myself, after all, who would look for a body down here?" _it's red eyes went back to the boys before him who stayed silent and listening. _"From that day, I still stayed here, protecting it from people who wanted to buy or sell it… or from people like you." _it's last words came off venomous with a dark glare.

Yugi actually felt sorry for it. That life story was horrible, he couldn't imagine anything like that. Yugi frowned at it, the realization of the situation then came to him. It all made sense now. "You took Joey so you wouldn't feel lonely anymore, didn't you? You wanted a friend."

_"That is true." _A large, creepy smile then came over its face. _"And I want you to join me too, I'll never be alone again! If I kill the both of you here, you'll turn into spirits just like me, and wander this place forever!"_

Yugi instantly stepped back, he was relieved to hear that Joey was obviously still alive. But now that the spirit wanted him too, he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "No, I feel sorry for you but you have to let Joey out and let us all leave!" Yugi stated as seriously as he could.

The spirit only laughed. After it finished, it grabbed Yugi's wrist to yank him into the cell then slam the door shut so he couldn't escape. Before Kaiba could do anything, he also grabbed him, throwing him against the wall and restraining his wrists to the wall between the cells.

Yugi grabbed the bars of the cell, looking on with large, terrified eyes. "What are you going to do to him?" he cried desperately. A cold fear trembling through his whole body, racking his bones and chilling his blood.

The shadow laughed evilly at Yugi's question. _"Oh… I'm just going to kill him… and you'll have a front row seat to the torture!"_


	9. Facing the Ghost

Yugi watched in horror as the spirit brought daggers before Kaiba, knowing that he had to distract it, he asked something.

"Why are you going to kill him?" he questioned hurriedly. Asking this was the only thing he could think of to keep the spirit from hurting Kaiba. Though he didn't know if it would work or not. The only thing he could do was hope it would.

The spirit laughed once before stabbing Kaiba in the shoulder, the same place he had been cut earlier. Kaiba gritted his teeth together tightly as blood seeped down his shoulder and stained the knife crimson. The spirit then turned and faced Yugi who stared in complete shock.

_"I can't have anyone leave… he might burn this house down._"

Kaiba glared at the shadow. "W-Why would I d-do that?" he breathed past his still gritted teeth. In obvious pain but trying so hard to hide it.

The spirit turned back and glared right back at Kaiba. _"How do I know that?" _it's glare turned into a light smirk. _"Plus, I don't like you very much."_

Yugi couldn't let this happen, he could let Kaiba get hurt anymore. Just seeing him in so much obvious pain and the dagger plunged into his shoulder tore his heart to shreds. He couldn't let this happen. He had to distract the spirit so it wouldn't hurt Kaiba anymore. He would not let it kill him.

"But if you kill him, wouldn't he become a spirit too? You said you only wanted me and Joey." Yugi knew he had a point with that. If the spirit didn't like Kaiba, then it wouldn't want him around as a spirit like it wanted to turn himself and Joey into. So why would he kill him?

When the spirit replied, it didn't turn this time. _"I have to kill you a certain way for it to work." _A chilly laugh echoed through the hallways and cells from the spirit. _"I just planned to mutilate him."_

Unable to think of any other way to react, Yugi broke down. His eyes welling up with thick tears. "Please don't kill him! Please!" Yugi begged constantly. He gripped the metal bars tightly, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose Kaiba!

The spirit ignored Yugi's cries of desperation and anguish. It grabbed the dagger in Kaiba's arm to slide over. Amazingly Kaiba didn't make a sound.

"Please don't kill him! I love him! Please!"

The spirit stopped, it turned to stare at Yugi with a stone faced expression. _"How can you love him? I can sense that he is selfish and cold…" _it's eyes glance to the floor, the first upset look coming across its face. _"He reminds me of my father…"_

"I love Kaiba for everything that he is, I know that deep down he is a good person and he has protected me from all of the things you've done to us!" Yugi yelled at it. Hoping that maybe somehow, hearing that he loved Kaiba, would make it stop.

The spirit stared idly at Yugi for a long time. It's face was completely unreadable, it just stared with an almost blank look on its face. But eventually, for a moment a flash of guilt came upon it before a completely desperate expression filled up its face.

_"I can't be alone anymore!"_ it shouted, it's voice shrill as if it had wanted to cry. The shadow turned to stab Kaiba painfully through the other shoulder.

"No!" Yugi practically screamed. He couldn't watch anymore of this, it was torture, complete torture. "You won't be alone anymore!"

The spirit instantly let go of the dagger, turning back to gaze at Yugi. Shock written over its face.

"Please, if you just let us all go… I'll come back to visit you everyone once in a while so that you won't be as alone anymore! Just please… please stop hurting Kaiba…" Yugi's expression turned softer, but pain and fear still showed on it. He would keep his promise, he never did break one. This was just the only thing he could think of so that the spirit would let them all go. He knew the spirit wouldn't just hand over the key for Joey, and he had to stop it from hurting Kaiba any longer. Having to watch bleed was like a nightmare.

Yugi just wanted it to end, he wanted to wake up out of this place. He didn't want to believe any of this was happening, but it was. This spirit was obviously just incredibly lonely, that was why it was doing all of these things. That was why it took Joey, and locked him in this cell. He was going to kill Kaiba just because he couldn't have anyone leave in fear of something happening to the house, all because of a promise he made with his dead father.

If it meant being able to leave with his friends, he would come back here to see this spirit as long as it didn't try to harm him. He knew it must he horrible to be and feel so alone, he knew he wouldn't know what to do if he felt that way all the time. He really felt sorry for the spirit, and he was willing to help it, but he knew he'd never forgive it for what it had done to them already tonight.

Thinking back, he bet that the spirit had been the one to write the message on the mirror. He knew he hadn't been seeing things. That meant since the very beginning the spirit had planned on him coming here, was this all part of some giant plan? Did It know he would come looking for Joey? He bet that it probably hadn't expected Kaiba to come along too though. Right now it would have been better if he hadn't, the spirit planned on killing him just because it didn't like or trust him.

The spirit was in shock still, like it was unable to believe what Yugi was saying. After everything it had done to them, and Yugi was offering to come back and visit and be friends? The spirit's shock and surprise soon faded and a look of blind rage came over it.

_"Liar! Once I let you all go, I will never see you again! How dare you! Damn you, you fucking brat!" _it yelled furiously. The shadow turned, grabbing both of the daggers in Kaiba's arms, ready to pull them down and cut his arms off.


End file.
